Keeping quite is hard to do
by EmmaJay2gether4ever8
Summary: Emma is raped and she needs help dealing will the person that she hates help her? eventually Emjay, Jemma or if call it jay and emma please R
1. It all just happened

1Chapter 1 it all just happened.

...This is like in the middle of Mercy Street.

Emma's thoughts

**Oh my god, I cant believe you tripped him!**

_What were you supposed to do? _

**You could've at least said sorry**.

_He just got up and left._

**What about Paige?**

_Screw her! Make a run for it._

Rick just simply got up and left. " I have to go to the bathroom." Emma said standing up. She walks in and looks at herself in the mirror. Outside Rick watched Emma leave and went back into the DOT. " Um, what do you want?" Paige said brutally. " Sorry to spoil your fun paige, but I left my wallet in the bathroom.

Rick walks to the bathroom but goes into the girls. Emma looks over and see's rick. " Im s- sorry for before I was just-" " You humiliate me then try to apologize, I don't think so!" Rick screams grabbing Emma and throwing her to the floor. Emma starts to sob. Rick came over and pulled down his pants.

Emma looked up. N-no-no she whispered trying to get her strength back. Rick ripped off her pants and her underwear. He started to enter her and she started crying even more. He started going faster, because she was a virgin it hurt and rick liked that he was hurting her.

Emma was helpless, she was bleeding between her legs, her lip was bloody from being hit by rick, and she couldn't walk because the she was in so much pain. Rick got up, put his pants on and left, like nothing happened. Emma lay there crying for a few minutes.

She tries to get up but she cant. Emma starts to crawl. By the time she got to the front everyone was looking at her. Jay ran up to Emma screaming, " Call the cops Help Call the cops." Spinner ran out to see Emma collapsed no pants or underwear blood between her legs and cuts and scratches everywhere.

Hospital

Emma's eyes flutter opened, she looks around but she doesn't know where she is, and she feels pain between her legs.

"Oh Emma your awake." Said Spike crying. " W-what happened?" Emma asked in a soft voice. " O honey you were, r- you were _raped_ ." Spike said lightly crying. Emma started crying when the doctor walked in. "Hi Emma im Dr. Owen, I'll be your doctor until you recover. The police are outside they want to ask you some questions, will you be up to it?" "Yeah." She replied softly.

Dr. Owen leave and two police officers walk in. " Hello Emma my name is Francine and this is my partner Jake." Francine says. " Emma do you remember anything that happened earlier?" Francine asked. Emma nodded her head and began to speak, " I-I was at the DOT with friends, when rick walked in, I sort of tripped him on purpose and spilt coffee on him because my friends don't like him. He just left and I freaked so I went to the bathroom. I was thinking of calling rick and apologizing when someone opened the door, it was rick and the last thing I remember is him grabbing me and throwing me on the floor." Emma said.

" Is that all you remember?" Francine asked Emma shook her head " I remember crawling and being in pain then it all went black." Emma said. Francine nodded and her and her partner left. Emma sat alone in the room before there was a knock on the door. " Emma, can I come in?" Said a deep voice. "Ok" Emma said as loudly as she could.

Then the door opened and Jay appeared, Emma looked at him with a confused expression. " What are you doing here?" Emma asked trying not to be rude. "I came with you in the ambulance I saw you crawling and then you just fell down, I thought you were dead, you scared all of us green-peace" Jay said with a smirk.

" DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN?" Emma said screaming at jay. " DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY IN A BATHROOM WITH A GUY I DON'T EVEN LIKE WHEN I SAID NO? SO DON'T COME IN HERE AND SAY EVERY THINGS GOING TO BE OK BECAUSE ITS NOT! I WAS RAPED BY RICK MURRAY AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO OR YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE IT!" Emma starts sobbing, jay comes next to her and holds her " Shhhh just let all your feelings out. Its going to be ok you can get through this, your strong." Jay said rubbing her back.

The next day Emma is still in the hospital but everyone talking about her in school. During school Jay couldn't stop thinking about Emma, everyone was talking about her so he decided to skip and go see her. When he got to the hospital, He asked the nurse if he could go see Emma. " Im sorry but the rape has really got to her we need to get her psychiatric help, she's laying in a ball on the bed she hasn't moved since last night." The nurse said.

Jay was upset that he couldn't see her but he knew she needed help. He knew once she got better he would tell her how he feels about her. Jay was bored so he stared driving when he got to a familiar apartment. _Knock knock_. " Is Sean there?" Jay said. " Yea sure whatever I'll go get him." Said Ellie " Sean get your ass down here now!" Ellie said in a loud harsh tone.

"Coming." Said the familiar voice. The next thing jay knew he was face to face with Sean. " Hey jay what are you doing here?" Sean said. Man, didn't you hear?" Jay said. " Here about what said Sean."" Its about Emma, she was raped by rick." Jay said. Sean's eyes grew wide. " What the fuck is this some kind of sick joke? Man this is fucked up is she ok?" Sean asked with sadness in his voice. " No man she needs psychiatric help, she's laying in a ball on the bed she hasn't moved since last night, The nurse at the hospital told me." Jay said.

" We have to do something." Sean said. Jay agreed.

Well that's all for now hope u like R&R please. -Courtney


	2. Because of you

Chapter 2 Because of you

"Emma?" "Emma?" Said Dr. Clark. Emma said nothing. " Emma I need to know if you can hear me." Dr. Clark said.

"H-h-he raped m-e-e! Please stop him! He's hurting me!" Emma screamed while crying.

" Emma Rick's not here, he can't hurt you." Dr. Clark said.

" HE ALREADY DID!" Emma screamed trying to run out of the room, but one of the cops caught her.

" Emma I'll come back later, get some rest." Dr. Clark said.

_**Did you bring your cell to the DOT with you?**_

_I dunno why do you want to know?_

Cause if we love jay we have to call him and apologize or at least ask him to come.

_Is my bag even here?_

_**Why don't you check? Smart one!**_

Emma got up and looked for her bag, sure enough it was on the nightstand. _Ring ring ring_! " Come on Jay pick up!" Emma screamed.

" Ok, ok so we are first going to make him confess then kill him?" Sean trailed off. _RING RING RING!_

" Hello?" Jay said.

" Jay, I-I-"

" Emma is that you?" jay said interrupting her.

" Please come I need to tell you something." Emma said.

"Ok I'll be there soon." Jay said hanging up and telling Sean he would call him later.

_**Was that so hard?**_

_Shut up! It was hard enough telling him to come._

_**Why? We love him don't we?**_

_Yea! But come on! Telling him I love him at the clinic?_

Who cares…it will be more romantic. 

"Ms. Nelson? You've got a visitor." Said one of the nurses.

" I came to finish what I started." Said Rick

" No Stay away from me!" Emma screamed.

" Emma, EMMA! Its me!" Jay said.

"J-jay its really you! I knew you'd come." Emma said, she ran up and hugged him. Jay hugged her back. He knew sooner or later his feelings for her would come out.

" So, what did you have to tell me?" Jay said.

" Its that, I-I-I love you Jayson Ryan Hogart!" Emma said.

" Oh, Emma I love you too!" Jay said. He wanted to kiss her so badly but after what she was put through he didn't know if it was rite. But Emma did have to decide she went right up to him and they started to passionately kissing. Until Dr. Clark came in and freaked out!

" How DARE you come in here and take advantage of this poor innocent girl!." She said.

"I'm not taking _advantage _I'm her boyfriend, well only if it's ok with Emma." Jay said. " Emma Christine Nelson will you be my girlfriend?" Jay said.

"Of course." Emma replied. She was so happy but suddenly remembered what happened, and that it wasn't a dream.

" I don't feel so good." Emma said rushing to the bathroom.

"I think you should go now." Said Dr. Clark to jay.

" Tell her I love her." Jay said.

"Will do." Dr. Clark said in a snotty tone.

After Emma finished she came out of the bathroom. " Where's Jay?" Emma asked.

"I told him he should go home." Dr. Clark said.

" Why the HELL would you do that? He's the best thing that's ever happened in my crappy life!" Emma screamed knowing that fighting isn't going to help; She knew she needed to get out, and soon.

Well I'll post more soon, Please R&R-Courtney


End file.
